


Post love

by kiry



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *14年旧档*作家viggo/大学生orli“你在念诗吗，精灵？”
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 1





	Post love

*  
Orlando总是能在这个小镇上发现新的东西。

他在高中的暑假来镇上散心，顺便给当地邮局做了志愿邮递员。平心而论Orlando喜欢在邮局里给寥寥几封信件盖上邮戳的感觉，他也喜欢借着送信的功夫在镇上转悠。

Viggo停笔的空暇时间里常常被他拉着寻宝似的四处兜兜转转。刚开始他们步行，后来Orlando给两个人都找了辆自行车。男孩一点不像同龄人一样嫌弃邮局破旧的自行车，他会很认真地涂好润滑油，避免老家伙发出快散架似的声音。即使偶尔还是响起一两声，他也会就着奇特的节奏愉快哼起歌。

Viggo乐于和他一起骑车兜风。镇上自然的景色闲适怡人，东边一望无际的麦田是他们休息的圣地。他和Orlando一起躺在柔软的田地，湛蓝天空在麦穗里若隐若现，非常灿烂。

“还想念你的大都市吗，老家伙？”他侧过身子面对着他，棕色的眼睛里充满笑意。修长的麦穗遮住不少阳光，但仍有金色的余晕撒在他明亮的笑容上。画面张扬出的活力让他想把Orlando永久地刻画下来，在他的画里、诗里、故事里。

Viggo枕着自己的手掌，用另一只拍了拍身边空出来的地方。于是男孩蹭了一身夏天的尘土，还压折了几根麦穗，但终于艰难地靠近他身边，碰碰他的肩膀示意他说下去。他的目光从来没离开过，Viggo偏头对上那双执着的眼睛。“都市很不错。”他温和地开始了，“我有一间很棒的公寓。我写稿，出门采购，和书商面谈，和编辑周旋。我看电影，跑遍艺术展，进咖啡馆。我感觉生活很充实，我喜欢它的节奏，哪怕有时快得令人喘不过气。”

Orlando眨眨眼。他们言者和听众的身份忽然对调，而Viggo让他明白如何安静聆听——倒不如说Viggo说话的方式有趣到足以让他抛开那些迫不及待跃出的蠢问题，心甘情愿被他的思想牵着鼻子走。难怪。难怪老家伙的书总能在这个速食年代依旧攀上销售排行。他在不转移注意力的情况下转了转脑子，接着又做回温顺的听众。

“——直到来到这里。”遇见你。他说，“仿佛加速播放的影片归于正常。我开始考虑事业的意义，老生常谈的名利，我真的在乎这些吗？你能多写几本书，却不如专心讲一个潜藏在你心里的故事。”

Orlando弯起嘴角，看上去就像他多么了解Viggo与众不同，又多么为此骄傲似的。

“所以我想，这里已经好到我不必留恋那个繁华喧闹的地方。”他总结道。

Orlando为他补充结论：“你想留在这儿，Vig。”然后自言自语地重复了一遍：“你想留在这儿。你会留在这儿。”

*  
他发现了一家电影院。

Orlando手舞足蹈地停下自行车去砸Viggo家的大门，让后者好似回到一个月前的早晨，他也是以一种亢奋过头的活力咚咚咚地砸他的门，告诉他，先生您的信。

Viggo当时可没给他好脸色看，任何一个预计十点起床却在七点被打扰的人都不会对这个漂亮小子摆出笑脸。但他好像一点都不在意他的脸色，叽叽喳喳地说个没完。现在写信的人越来越少了；您居然还用钢笔；信封背面这是什么，火漆吗？

“跟上个世纪古板的伦敦人一样。”他用一口英国口音咕哝着。

Viggo被他扰得烦不胜烦，良好的素养让他强忍着摔门进屋的冲动。“谢谢你，小子。”他皱着眉说。对方很快回答一句不用谢，末了，我觉得我们很快还会再见面的先生，以及，我的名字叫Orli。

他们果真很快见面了，就在当天的午后，Orlando推着自行车帮Viggo把他采购的食物和饮料驮回家。“我热得要死，Mortensen先生！希望你家有个好空调。”他这么嚷着，不客气地先他一步走进大门。对于Viggo来说，这么短时间内把一个陌生人领回家，真的不多见。

“电影院，Vig，电影院！我才知道镇上有个电影院！”Orlando的脸因为兴奋微红起来。如果他说的是快要出镇的那家电影院，Viggo想，那么我早就知道了。但他只是不动声色地看着Orlando快乐地给他的自行车打气，并在男孩招呼他上车时回应一个同样期待的微笑。他去过那家影院，设备还算完整，但座椅没准自开张以来就没清理过，有一阵轻微的烧焦绒毛的气味。

影讯上写着十一点的《史矛革荒漠》。Viggo知道关于这位伟大作家架空世界的作品，千禧年的三部曲他可一部都没落下。他排队买票时前面站了十几个人，对于镇子来说算是不少人。他的目光继而追随着买爆米花和可乐的男孩而去，哦他甚至高兴到便宜了售货员一个如此明亮的微笑。Orlando及时捕捉到他的目光，想向他跑走的步伐被放映的预告片抓住，于是匆匆挥挥手兴致勃勃跑到一边去。

很快，Orlando就后悔自己去看预告片了。

“上帝，你没看过3D电影，对吗Viggo？”他痛苦地呻吟着。

“两幅眼镜会把鼻梁硌得很难受，所以是的。”Viggo不解地瞅着他手里捏紧的两张电影票，“怎么了？”

大概是男人的蓝眼睛太无辜，Orlando忽然笑了。被嘲笑的那位手抱两桶爆米花和可乐的先生更加不明所以，有些愠怒地瞪着他。“Orli。”他压低声音说，“解释一下，不然我会掰开你的嘴让你咽下整整两桶爆米花。”

“Wow，那听起来真吓人。”男孩故作惊恐地看着散发奶油香味的爆米花，绷不住的嘴角很快咧开。“你亲自体验一下就知道了，老家伙。”他夸张地比了一个请进的手势：”欢迎来到3D的奇幻世界。”

*  
Viggo明白了他的笑和“体验”是什么意思。他头晕得厉害，两层眼镜叠起来压得鼻梁和睛明穴发痒的疼，以至于他不时需要把眼镜摘下来揉一揉眼睛才能继续。Orlando那个小混蛋蹿到了最后一排唯一的一个空位，抱着他的那份可乐爆米花冲男人耸耸肩，继续享受他的电影。

他在矮人们进入黑森林之后再也坚持不住了，长时间的仰视让他的脖颈一阵酸痛。他想退场，把那个任性的家伙一个人留在这个什么“奇幻世界”里。这时有人推了推他的肩膀，低声跟他说话，温热的气息吹拂在耳畔，是他想撇下的那个人。

“我身边有个不识货的家伙走了，好机会，Vig！”Orli高兴地说。

他们俩猫着腰溜到最后一排，男孩戴上自己眼镜再度沉迷于剧情当中。Viggo坐下来才发现3D眼镜掉在走过来的台阶上了，他推了推Olando的手，对方不耐烦地嘟囔着你怎么事儿这么多，但还是摸着黑帮他找眼镜。周围不少人对这动静有意见了，使得男孩慌乱之中好几次摸到了他的手。等到他们终于全副武装回到座位上，男孩从刚刚就没再松开他的手，而精灵王子的弓正对着屏幕。

“嘿，你觉不觉得我和他长得有点像？”

Orlando捏捏他的手，侧脸是笑着的。Viggo把视线从俊美的精灵移到人类男孩脸上。Legolas面无表情，冷漠而高傲；Orlando活灵活现，白皙皮肤透过两层眼镜显出暗淡的灰色。“不像。”Viggo说，看到他不满地撅起嘴唇，但双眸依然亮晶晶的，和精灵闪现的冷淡蓝光一样。

“——又有点像。”他叹了口气，重新回到电影上，因此错过了男孩唇边不经意上扬的弧度。

Orlando吃完了自己那份爆米花，然后特别自然地伸手吃他的。Viggo把纸桶向他那边递过去，他在震耳的背景音中捕捉到男人淡淡的一句“……吃，精灵。”

这下别说爆米花，他连精灵王都顾不上了，几乎扯着嗓子朝他喊：“你叫我什么，Vig？你叫我什么？”他眼中的宇宙正在进行超新星爆炸，Viggo笑了。

回去的路上Orlando一直哼着《I see fire》，Viggo在高潮部分迎合上他，不幸的是他把两个人都带跑调了。“闭嘴，人类！”男孩喊着，笑得差点从车上摔下去。

“是，闭嘴。”Viggo快速蹬了几步追上他。“换你唱首歌来给我听吧，精灵。”

*  
Orlando总趁他睡着惊扰他——好吧，这次不能怪他，因为现在是白天。他揉着散乱长发开门时，男孩高举着Liv寄来的明信片，就跟举着刚出炉的头条一样。Viggo接过明信片并（数不清的）再度请他进屋，男人读着信，慢慢露出微笑。

“女朋友？”Orlando窝在他刚刚躺过的地方漫不经心地问。

“责任编辑。”他晃了晃背面的风景画，“她终于同意我筹备第一本Viggo Mortensen诗歌选。还有我才不信你一路过来没有偷偷读过，精灵。”

男孩毫无被戳穿的尴尬，一脸明媚地转移话题：“你都写了什么诗？”

“一些叙事诗和几首十四行诗。”

“叙事诗？像你写故事那样？”

Viggo又开始头疼了。“对，像故事那样……我得睡一会儿，Orli，为了晚上的比赛。冰箱和书柜都归你，安静点好吗？”

“阿根廷对德国的决赛，huh？”Orlando吹了声口哨，乖乖从沙发床上站起来。“阿根廷只差一步便能夺冠，二十多年来的首次。而且——”

“而且时隔二十四年，他们的对手仍是德国队。当时很多主力被黄牌罚下，马拉多纳不得不孤军奋战，戈耶切亚也没法挽救局势，虽然他们踢得真是棒极了。”Viggo的语速不自觉比平时快上一倍，Orlando惊讶地发现男人的双眸煜煜生辉。

“没想到你这么喜欢阿根廷。”他一本正经拍了拍老家伙的肩膀，话到嘴边却露出顽皮的笑意，“到时候我会给你唱《阿根廷别为我哭泣》的。”

“去你的。”Viggo笑着甩开肩膀上的手。

最后两个人都留在家里看球。决赛的保守一向是每个球迷心知肚明的，但进行了一个多小时仍是零比分后，有人开始坐不住了。

“我饿了，Viggo，冰箱里有三明治和啤酒吗？”Orlando揉揉自己空荡荡的胃，顶了顶身边人的肩膀。对方聚精会神投入这场比赛，点头回答时连看也没看他一眼。Orlando忽然感到一阵没来由的恼火，他有了那种打烂电视烧断电线的冲动。

男孩咬了一大口金枪鱼三明治来泄愤，并把包装撕得连连作响。他还拿一罐啤酒砸到了Viggo，也只得到一声不满的对他名字的叫唤，视线还是没离开屏幕。

见鬼的阿根廷。

Orlando坐在餐桌上百无聊赖地晃着腿玩手机。他身边堆着两个人喝完啤酒罐，几滴剩余的酒液撒在桌上散发出清爽的气味，混着金枪鱼味儿，蔓延一股夏天的气息。

他盯着Viggo看，看他时而舒展时而皱紧的眉和因为紧张扣起来的手指。Orlando不是同性恋，但Viggo确实是他会分到“好看得让人心动”的一类。这个角度男人的侧脸尽收眼底，他用指尖隔着空气描绘起男人的轮廓，近乎沉迷其中。

他不是同性恋，他大概只是喜欢上一个人而已。Orlando想。

又过了相当漫长的一段时间，加时赛熬得他昏昏欲睡。这时电视里传来的欢呼声唤醒了他的神经，结果出来了。他赶紧看向Viggo，发现他是微笑着的时候他松了口气，然后那阵奇怪的怒意又涌上心头。

“阿根廷输了。”Viggo说，却是心满意足的，“梅西很棒，虽败犹荣。”

“你开心吗？”Orlando晃着腿，微笑起来——不，那不是一个微笑，那只不过是嘴角肌肉的牵动而已。他没在笑。

Viggo敏锐地察觉到了这一点。“你不高兴了，精灵。——你在气我冷落你了？”

男孩索性扭头不去看他，放松地垂着双手和背，两条纤细的长腿依旧天真地晃动着。Viggo来到他面前抓住他动来动去的脚踝，那一瞬间他看到了Orli湿漉漉的眼神，并透过它触摸到男孩渴望的内心。他相信那个眼神不是主观意识的，但它清晰地传达了一个讯息：吻我。

他顺势摸到他的大腿并分开它们好让自己得以靠近这脆弱而诱人的小家伙。他的餐桌很高，Orlando需要猫下腰，而他得仰起脖子才能够到彼此的嘴唇。幸好他们都很乐意这么做。

当Viggo的呼吸喷洒在Orli脸上，他所有的紧张和伤感似乎顿时消失无踪了。他捧住男人的脸，熟悉的顽皮笑容又浮现出来。“瞧瞧，阿根廷输了。”他一边嘟囔着一边迅速在Viggo脸颊和眼睑上落几个吻，“我得做点什么让老家伙真正高兴起来才行。”

Orlando的吻是笨拙的，却像他本人一样散发着年轻甜蜜的荷尔蒙，几个碎吻使得Viggo早在他们嘴对嘴之前就被撩拨起来。“你什么都不用做，精灵。”他勾起男孩的脖子往下拉，吻上他的同时掌握了他一直想要的主动权。

他不是同性恋，他只是想亲吻这个男孩而已。

*  
Viggo的胡子扎得Orlando一阵闷笑，他环着的身体和喉结正轻轻颤抖。Viggo惩罚般咬了咬他的下唇，富有弹性的柔软的一片，又伸出舌头顶了顶他的牙关，使他顺从地张开嘴。

Orlando尝起来是清爽的苦味儿，还有一股海鲜味，总之就是挺好吃的。Viggo放开他的时候男孩从脖子到耳尖都是微红一片，一不做二不休，他索性把领口那片光滑的皮肤品尝一遍，然后含住他的锁骨。

“哦……天哪，你早就该这么干了。”他呻吟着说。但男人听到这句话忽然触电一样离开了他的身体，浮现在他脸上的夹杂着懊悔和无奈的表情让Orlando不可置信地失落起来。

“你……”Viggo痛苦地抱住头，“你十七岁…还是十八岁，Orli？”

男孩沉默两秒，挫败地回答：“十七岁零四个月。”

呻吟的人变成了Viggo：“上帝啊……我这是在犯罪！”他看着Orli接吻过后沾满水渍的嘴唇，在灯光下晕出诱人的光泽。他比任何时候都想含住他，可是偏偏不能。

“Vig，别管那么多，把我拉到你的床上去！”男孩不甘地喊着，环视一下四周，又小声补充了一句，“没人会知道的，只要我不报警。”Orlando的言语充分表现出他的渴望，而他直对着他的挺立顶在牛仔裤里，就像在说“握紧我”。

Viggo摇了摇头：“不行…Orlando，不行。”他一直在摇头。

Orlando棕色的眼睛深得发暗，愤怒的情绪染黑了双眸。他恶狠狠地咒骂一声，在Viggo阻拦他之前拧开门把手，逃走，摔门。

Viggo没再追上去。他透过窗户看到男孩骑车远去，直到背影消融在黑暗之中。他靠坐在门里侧，想象自行车车座是如何代替他的手揉捏他紧绷绷的勃起。他低低呻吟一声，手向下探去，握住自己状况同样也没好到哪去的部位。

此后他清净了很多天——有一个礼拜吗，自行车停在车库里的时间？它的链条开始生锈，仿佛Orlando不在，它也就没有了存在的意义。

Viggo不去找他，也不敢去。没人拉着他转来转去时他往往把自己关在屋里写诗稿。他有时候会突然想起男孩的卷发和弯弯的眉毛，或者想要听一听他的声音，然后他才发现自己连他的手机号都没有。

Orlando一直是恣意、任性、嚣张的一个。他想来就来，想走就有，无论是Viggo的家还是他的心。小混蛋。

Viggo会抚摸自己的嘴唇来回忆他们的接吻，他几乎强迫自己这么做。那是诗歌一样的心情，他想，我需要把它写出来，留下来。

他把自己的两根手指并起来，亲吻它们，想象那是Orlando的两片嘴唇——指肚尽管长着一层淡淡的薄茧，但依然柔软，男孩红润的脸颊和温度成功返照在眼前。

他听到了脑内第一个单词跃出纸面的声音，随即是第二个，第三个。他以最快的速度抓住了铅笔和纸。

「在我遇见你的那个午后」他写道，轻声读了一遍，“……在我遇见你的那个午后。”

接下来的语句像清泉一样流畅，Viggo很快完成了这首“三行情诗”。他撕下这页写满潦草英文的纸，露出几天来的第一个微笑。就是它了。

「我看见了你眼中与你臂弯间的我  
还有存活于你嘴唇上的我的余生  
就在我遇见你的那个午后」

*（我是真不会写人生相谈心灵鸡汤ORZ）

Orlando的手落在熟悉的大门上，顿了顿。他现在完全拿不出平常破门而入一样的活力来，可他又不得不敲。比起拒绝，没有明确的答案更让他抓狂。

他叩了很轻的三声。

开门的Viggo看起来惊讶极了，男孩试图找回他的自信，但失败了。“我…我还能进去吗？”他结结巴巴的样子几乎是可怜的。

“当然，我的门一直为你打开。”Viggo欠身（无数加一次）请他进来，不知为何沮丧的Orlando让他心情稍微愉快了些。

“你在写什么？”他问，指了指桌上熟悉的“三件套”：钢笔，牛皮纸信封和火漆。

“给你的信。”Viggo回答，意料之内看到Orlando眨眨眼，努力隐藏起来的惊喜之色。“我知道你下周就要回去了，所以，最后为我当一次邮递员吧。”

Viggo一定有魔力。他总能有意无意消除Orlando的负面情绪。男孩在一瞬间又变回了那个自由的精灵，他投入他怀里，在对方复杂的神色里亲吻他的嘴唇。“只是接吻…只是吻而已，Vig。”他快速啄了啄柔软的部分，空出一点时间解释。得到这样许可的人也不再忍耐，搂住他的脖子，进行一个深入到足以弥补一周空白的亲吻。

“我爱你，Viggo。”一吻终了，Orlando靠在他肩膀上喃喃自语，“……这时你应该说'我也爱你，精灵'。”

男人的手掌安抚地轻拍那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。良久，他开口：“不，Orli，你不知道你爱不爱我。”

“我知道！”怀中人不服气地回嘴，一只手摸到心脏的位置，“……这心跳如此强烈，它昭示我你的来到。”

“你在念诗吗，精灵？”Viggo笑了一声，随即轻轻叹了口气：“我爱你，这毋庸置疑。但这只是一个离婚后独处了这么久的中年人对你的束缚。我愿意将剩余的时光停滞在这里，而你注定远行。你会在大学和未来的路上碰见更多你爱的人，比我更好的人，你会选择他——那才是你应有的人生，而不是被我束缚在这座小镇上。”

Orlando安静下去。Viggo给了他充足的反应时间，直到他在他怀里更深的地方蹭了蹭，哽咽着说：“你想的总是那么深远。你总是清醒得过分，讨厌的人类。”

“因为我是我们当中唯一的成年人，我是需要负责的那个。我不希望你因为一时蒙蔽做出什么令你后悔终生的事。”Viggo继续说，温柔又决断，“况且我也有我的私心：我怕我陷得太深，等到你全身而退，我却被淹没。”

“你想给我自由。”

“是的……”Viggo偏头吻着他的额发，“就是这样。”

Orlando不由分说地从怀抱里挣脱出来。他或许仍是迷茫的，但恣意的生气已经在他身上复活。“你说你想给我自由，你怕自己束缚我……但是Viggo，我的好先生，你因此拒绝我的爱，到底是给我自由，还是剥夺了我的自由？”

灰眸惊讶地瞪大。

Viggo张了张嘴，发现自己居然找不到他最擅长的利器的身影。他失语了，在一个十七岁男孩面前。

“我……”他欲言又止，觉得所有单词都胶着在嗓子里，却没法吐露出它们。“我不知道该说什么，Orli……我只希望你好。”

“这我知道。”Orlando有点不耐烦，“可你没办法预知未来，你怎么就知道我不会回来？你凭什么断定你不是我人生中最好的那部分？”他重新贴近Viggo，把额头抵在他的额头上，双手在他后颈交和。

“你需要一次大胆的尝试。你需要打破墨守成规的生活。”男孩温热的呼吸在他唇边游荡，“而我则需要一次机会，和一点时间。”

Viggo只需稍一抬头就能覆上他的唇，但他选择了相反的路径——他的上身向后倾斜一些，远离把他吹得情意迷乱的馥郁气息。“你想要多久？”他问。

Orlando向他竖起四根手指。“如果四年大学生活都不能改变我的初心，那就没什么能了。”他细细密密地吻着男人的胡渣和嘴角，吮吸嘴唇，似乎在征求对方的意见一样迟迟不肯深入。

直到Viggo撬开他的牙关，并宣布在与Orlando Bloom的战斗中又一次败北。

“我等你四年，Orli。”

*  
他们一起度过Orlando返校前的最后一周。

“都说失去了才知道珍惜，”男孩拨弄着麦穗，夸张地感叹道，“我已经开始怀念镇上的东西了。”

“大学期间你也可以回来转转。”Viggo把他的男孩搂过来，拂去掉落脸上的几粒麦子，“除了参加Liv要我'去或者死'的发布会，我会一直住在这里。”

听到“发布会”，他的眼睛亮起来，用力抱住男人的肩膀：“你会不会去伦敦？我们没准可以在伦敦见面！”他顿了顿，“我想想，我得说什么……'大家好，我是著名作家Viggo Mortensen的私人邮递员以及男朋友。哦，顺带一提，我今年十七岁。'”他的嘴角咧开一个小小的俏皮的笑容。

“嘿，调皮的精灵！”Viggo惩罚似的拍了下男孩的屁股，后者大笑着倒进他怀里。

然后他说了什么？

等到他们都安静下来，Viggo慢慢抚摸着他的背，他说：“你得相信，老家伙，总有一天我会站在跟你并肩的位置这么宣布的。”

他们带上的东西越来越多。铅笔，纸，还有单反——Orlando说要把镇上最美的风光通通照进去，照片洗出来挂在未来宿舍的墙上，一天一张，挂满墙。奈何他怎么都用不好单反，甚至连镜头盖也总忘摘下。Viggo终于看不下去了，拍开男孩的手拿过来：“你不是我的私人邮递员吗？作为回报，我来当你的专属摄影师。”

Orlando因此露出的灿烂微笑成了他的第一张风景。

走过并记录熟悉的地方非常有趣。Viggo的家，Orlando工作的邮局，麦田，大路上的自行车，电影院，男孩摆出不同的姿态，对着镜头玩得不亦乐乎。

他们坐在Viggo家门口整理照片。两三天过去，离他预期的三百六十五张差的远，但每一张都很精致，仿佛光影就是男人慢慢道来故事的纸笔。

Orlando总算知道了左右翻看照片的按键。他用膝盖碰了碰男人的大腿，跟他说，我最喜欢这张。

哦，这张。

路边的一颗树下，他看着Viggo写稿子，雨便淅淅沥沥从天而降。他急忙夺过他的手稿裹在衣服里。好在雨不是很大，Viggo收拾东西，起身，不急不缓。正打算用单反收录一张淡淡的雨天，Orlando便回过头来，挑起眉，无声地催促他。男孩淋了一点雨，头发上湿漉漉的，松松地揣着怀中的手稿，慵懒又安心。

他按下了快门键。

“雨中的精灵……”Orlando自己看得都着了迷，忽然话锋一转，“你不给自己照一张吗？”

“用单反自拍？”Viggo笑着摇摇头，“你比较上镜，Orli。何况我在发布会上已经过够了镜头下的时间，放过我吧。”

“就算是为了我？” 他举着单反跃跃欲试。

到底还是回了树下。折腾了五六分钟，眼见Orlando愈发急躁的趋势，Viggo索性把位置确定下来，调好焦，告诉他手别抖，只要按快门就好。

男孩按下了快门键。

Viggo相信他的教学和姿势，但无论如何Orlando都不愿意分享自己的处女作。“没有理由，”他在Viggo吮吻脖颈的时候嘟囔着，“我想让你看到的时候你自然会看到。”

至此，他们所有的过去和未来，还有一个秘密，都安睡在那个黑色的大家伙里，等待着被开启的一天。

*  
临走前一天Orlando依然若无其事地砸门。门打开之后他愣了一下，然后笑起来：“你居然醒着……”

Viggo随意地在他头顶上压几个亲吻。“毕竟……这也许是我最后一次听见你敲门了。”嘴唇触着柔软的卷发，他想以后就难以这样轻而易举地亲吻他的头发，他会长得和自己一样高。

“赌十块钱你是错的。”Orlando微微晃头磨蹭他的嘴唇，随即感觉到下巴被抬起，柔软的部分压上正确的地方。他喜欢和Viggo接吻，每次得到的不仅仅是一个吻，也是认真而温柔的感情的倾吐。

但仅仅几秒过后就被放开的吻……对方瞥见他不满的目光笑了一下：“我不喜欢当众表演。”他说着把他拉进门并关上它，他的背紧贴门板，颤抖的牙齿在欢迎舌尖的进入。

Viggo一点一点放慢着亲吻的节奏。这个吻柔情蜜意。他希望在Orlando眼中看到更多爱而不是欲望。在男孩睁开眼后，他得到了他想要的。Orlando蹭蹭他的脸颊，像只小猫一样蜷缩在他怀里，再度闭上的眼睛被清晨的微光投下一圈淡淡的扇影，非常令人安心。

“没睡饱？”

“Hmm……”他摇了摇头，“就是想你了。”

Viggo笑了。“我的精灵在吐蜜。”

Orlando枕在他大腿上听他哼唱不知名的曲调，夹杂笔尖划过纸张的声音，在夏天的尾巴懒洋洋地回响在房间。他觉得自己快要睡着了，努力张张嘴，轻声问：“你在写什么？”

“给你的信。”

Orlando还是迷迷糊糊的，但隐约记得自己得到过同样的回答。“我上次问你你就是这么说的。”

“我写了很多，有五六封。”Viggo停顿下来，盖好钢笔。“你可以留在车上或者飞机上看。”

Orlando起身去翻信纸。“现在先让我看个预告片的份。”他揉揉眼睛，然后念出来：“'亲爱的Orlando Bloom……'我的天，这口气和成绩单或是推销员都一模一样！”他夺过Viggo的钢笔干净利落地划掉了第一行，快速扫了几眼，继而划掉第二行，第三行——全部划掉。

“你在干什么，Orlando？”Viggo惊讶地问，克制着自己的怒意。

“'希望你的生活不断前进，尽管也许会走到我无法目送的地方。'拜托，Vig，”Orlando抓了抓自己的卷发，“你觉得我会有耐心看完你一个人自顾自的独白？你所擅长的写作肯定不包括信件这一块儿。你知道这些话会让我难受……去他的什么'为了你好'。如果通篇都是自说自话，那么收件人是谁还有什么意义？那不是信，老家伙，那是一味的发泄。”

Viggo短期之内第二次，被一个比他小二十岁的人噎得哑口无言。

“好吧…你好像又是对的。”他接过沾满墨水划痕的信纸，把它丢进纸篓。

“嘿！”Orlando眼疾手快将信纸捞出来，“我没说不想要你的信。事实上自打你说在给我写信，我一直等着这个。”

“那你想从我这里听到什么，Orli？”Viggo叹了口气。

一句话。男孩说。你给我写一句话。这可是终极考验啊大作家，只有一句话，你想跟我说什么？

他最终还是丢掉了信纸，转而从抽屉里取出一张明信片。第二天他把装着明信片的信封递给Orlando，对方正整装待发。

“哦，我给你送的最后一封信。”Orlando掂量着，因为它的分量撇撇嘴。

“收件人Orlando Bloom，地址英国伦敦。”Viggo仍是笑着的。当离别真正到来，他反而感觉前所未有的轻松。正准备把信塞到男孩的背包里，对方突然握住了他的手腕。

“等等，盖个邮戳吧。”Orlando撅起嘴唇。

*  
两年后。

Viggo还真没再住之前的地址，他搬家了——一条街之外，而原有的房子被他开成一家咖啡厅。镇上人们爱喝他的现磨咖啡，就像他的诗集在都市里大获成功一样。

他取那家店的名字为：Full Bloom。

Orlando给他寄过几次信，倒数第二封里，他说：“你的facebook账号？我不介意好友里多你一个。”

Viggo给他回短信：“你知道我没有那些东西。”

他没说Orlando离开之后没再出现哪个“义务邮递员”，反而多了几个只拿钱不干活的家伙。他的自行车在亲自跑了几趟邮局以后彻底报废，再也修不好了。

他们偶尔会发短信或者通电话，但都是无关紧要的时候。Viggo知道他在BADA靠奖学金吃饭。他的男孩如此优秀，优秀到他一度认为遥不可及的诺言忽然便近在咫尺。

“总有一天我会站在跟你并肩的位置这么宣布的。”

然而那真是他想要的吗？

他的最后一封信是：“我要当演员了，Vig。”

当晚Viggo梦到了他描述过的场景：什么什么发布会，他坐在椅子上，面前摆着十几支话筒，记者们争先恐后的脸和问题——他唯恐避之不及的场景。

这次有什么不一样了。他绷紧的手忽然被握住，发现Orlando坐在他身边像以往那样露出微笑。男孩不再是牛仔裤T恤衫，他正装的样子漂亮极了。

但他还是皱起眉——梦里的Orlando看上去很快乐，很美丽，却不再自由。西服和领带像金丝雀靓丽的羽毛，而他是被关进笼子的鸟，还对此毫无自觉。

第二天他醒来，用短信简略地讲述这个梦发送给Orlando，并询问他是否真的要到娱乐圈发展。

从此之后，再无音讯。

*  
又过去的两年里，他时常会感觉精灵男孩只是他人生中的一抹幻影。就好比第一次从杂志上看到Orlando Bloom，这个名字似乎瞬间变得陌生起来。杂志照里的Orlando也展露笑颜，眼中却缺少他们树下那日纯粹的喜悦和生气。

Viggo放下了那本杂志。

他打理咖啡厅的时间越来越长，几乎住在店里。他开始学习手作巧克力和各式烘焙甜点，却很少出售，总在晚上一个人翻着书或是电影时吃掉。

Orlando离开后的第四个夏天，Viggo终于想起四年前他忘记丢掉的几封旧信。他一如既往平淡地打烊，回家，想着好好读读他曾经写给那个人的信。

站在门口，他愣住了。

台阶上放着三张卡片。他拾起来它们，轻轻掸掸上面的尘土。事实上它们很干净，他猜应该刚刚被人放下，而放下它们的人没准就在不远处，藏着笑窥视着一切。

一张是Viggo以为被删掉的照片。它和Orlando最喜欢的那张完美融合在一起——Viggo看向镜头的眼睛如他所想一样自然，配上男孩不经意的目光，仿佛一次无声的回眸。

一张是Orlando的剪报。Viggo草草读了几行——“尚且没人知晓这位刚刚毕业的红人为何悄无声息地告别聚光灯下的舞台”——怎么说呢，有时候杂志写的也不错。

最后一张是四年前他盖过邮戳的明信片。墨迹沁入柔软的卡纸，上面简单地落着一句话：

“To wherever it may lead.”

熟悉的声音代替他念出来。Viggo笑着回过头去。

“你在念诗吗，精灵？”

Fin.


End file.
